disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The All-New Muppet Show/Episode 104
Plot Summary Kermit, Walter and the Muppet friends are very thrilled to have John Ratzenberger guest starring on their show tonight, and it turns out to be a Disney and Pixar character frenzy. Cold Opening * Guest Star's Dressing Room: Scooter knocks on John Ratzenberger's dressing room door 5 times and tells him 19 2nds 'til curtain, John agrees with him and Lenny, Wheezy, Hamm, Rex and Slinky from the Toy Story series show up in John's dressing room. * The All-New Muppet Show Theme Song: Nemo, Marlin, Dory, Deb, Gurgle, Bloat, Jacques and Gil escape from Gonzo’s trumpet. * Onstage/The Introduction: Kermit is about to introduce the opening musical number, but Beauregard tells him that Sully and Mike from Monsters Incorporated, Monsters University and ''Monsters Incorporated 2'' are in the theater, and Kermit reminds him not to get Sweetums confused with them. * Opening Musical number: Scooter, Walter, Robin and Rowlf sing Octopus's Garden. * Statler and Waldorf in the Balcony: Statler and Waldorf comment about the ocean life. * Bear On Patrol Sketch number: Bean is framed for stealing a remote control motorbike, but it turns out he's innocent after all. * Talk Spot: Kermit and John speak about the Disney and PIxar movies he's done voice acting in. *''The Swedish Chef'' Sketch number: The Swedish Chef prepares sports grilled cheese dogs, and they begin tap dancing, and Remy from Ratatouille, Ratatouille 2, Ratatouille 3 and Ratatouille 4 comments about them and says, "Wow, look at the legs on those sports grilled cheese dogs." *Statler and Waldorf in the balcony again: Statler and Waldorf comment on the Swedish Chef's cooking skills. *''Pigs in Space'' sketch number: There's a giant meteor approaching the Swine Trek, but luckily, Dr. Strangepork destroys it with his newest invention: The official Meteor Blaster 600. *''Muppet News Flash'': The Newsman reports on Cluckitis, but he sneezes and is slowly turned into a Muppet chicken himself. *''Veterinarian's Hospital'' sketch number:: Floyd is the patient in the hospital for having serious ill conditions. *Statler and Waldorf in the balcony again: Statler and Waldorf comment about their dr. visits. *''Muppet Sports'' sketch number: Louis Kazagger announces tonight's sport: log jumping, and Fozzie and Gonzo participate in the event, and Woody, Bo Peep, Buzz and Jessie from the Toy Story series are the judges. *Statler and Waldorf in the balcony again: Statler comments about log jumping and Waldorf comments about a banana cream pie toss. *''Muppet Labs'' sketch number: Bunsen and Beaker test out their newest invention: the Pizza Popper 700. Beaker puts in a meatball and green pepper pizza in the Pizza Popper 700, and when it says done, Beaker puts on his oven mitts, takes it outta the Pizza Popper 700, but his head is suddenly turned into a beaker shaped pizza head, and Bunsen says, “Oh my word, Beaker, what just happened to you?” *Statler and Waldorf in the balcony again: Statler and Waldorf comment about a pizza party. *Closing Musical number: Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie and the Muppet friends sing Together Again from both The Muppets Take Manhattan and Muppets Most Wanted. *Statler and Waldorf in the balcony once again: Statler and Waldorf claim that it's music to their ears. *Back onstage/welcoming the guest star: The Muppet friends welcome John onstage, and John thanks them for letting them be on their show tonight. Walter tells them that they might need to duck their heads down, 'cause there's a lot of Luxo Balls bouncing around all over the place. *Statler and Waldorf in the balcony 1 more time: Statler and Waldorf plan to go on a vacation trip to the Richard Hunt Memorial Beach House. Transcript ''The All-New Muppet Show''/Episode 104 transcript Voice Performers *Matt Vogel as Kermit, Floyd, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Robin, Camilla, Sweetums, Uncle Deadly, Pops, Emily, Louis Kazagger and Baby # 3 (voices, succeeding with 1 character from Steve Whitmire, taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson, himself, 1 character from both the late Richard Hunt and the late John Henson and 9 characters from the late great Jerry Nelson respectively) *Billy Barkhurst as Link Hogthrob (voice, succeeding from Steve Whitmire and taken over from the late Jim Henson, himself respectively) *Artie Esposito as the Newsman (voice, succeeding from Steve Whitmire and taken over from the late Jim Henson, himself respectively) *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam, George and Marvin Suggs (voices, succeeding from Frank Oz respectively) *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Zoot, Bunsen, Waldorf, Beauregard and Chip (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson, himself respectively) *Bill Barretta as Pepe , Johnny , the Swedish Chef , Dr. Teeth, Rowlf, Bobo , 1 of the Elvises, Beautiful Day Monster and Baby # 2 (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson, himself respectively) *David Rudman as Scooter , Janice , Wayne , Bobby Benson and Mildred Huxtetter (voices, taken over 4 characters from the late Richard Hunt respectively) *Louise Gold as Annie Sue Pig (voice) *Stephanie D’Abruzzo as Skeeter (voice) *Alice Dinnean Vernon as Wanda , Hilda and Baby # 4 (voices, taken over 2 characters from the late Erin Ozker respectively) *Tyler Bunch as the Announcer (voice, taken over from the late great Jerry Nelson respectively) *Kevin Clash as Clifford, Polly Lobster and Mulch (voices) *Peter Linz as Walter, Bean, Rizzo, Statler, Beaker and Baby # 6 (voices, succeeding with 3 characters from Steve Whitmire and taken over 2 characters from the late Richard Hunt respectively) *Brian Henson as Sal (voice) Voice Cast Members * Tom Hanks as Woody (voice) * Annie Potts as Bo Peep (voice) * Tim Allen as Buzz (voice) * Joan Cusack as Jessie (voice) * Patton Oswalt as Remy (voice) Category:Episodes of The All-New Muppet Show